


Keeping Secrets

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Rescue, Stargazer era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: Jean-Luc meets a very young Beverly Howard under unusual circumstances and takes it upon himself to rescue her from her life of child abuse and exploitation.***SEE NOTE FOR WARNING***
Relationships: Beverly Howard/Jean-Luc Picard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> TW/CW: This story REFERENCES child sexual abuse. The characters will discuss prior events, though nothing will be explicit.

Jean-Luc followed his friend, Frank Howard, back to his quarters after being told Frank had someone “very special” he wanted Jean-Luc to meet. Jean-Luc hadn’t seen Frank since they were at the Academy together, and he had been surprised to see his old friend when he reported to Command to receive some extended training. Jean-Luc couldn’t suppress his grin while Frank went on and on about this special person but then he completely shocked Jean-Luc when Frank said he hoped Jean-Luc would find her suitable.

 _Her_. Jean-Luc inwardly groaned. It had started after their classmate, Donnie Vargo, got married. Ever since then, his classmates seemed to have been pairing off, and trying to set Jean-Luc up with a partner of his own. He didn’t _want_ to date, settle down, or get married. He was just promoted to Captain at the young age of 28, and he knew he would be doing a lot of work to keep up with the older captains. He didn’t have time for dating. He hoped he could let down Frank’s friend easily.

Jean-Luc entered Frank’s quarters behind him and was surprised to see a small children’s table and play area set up in a corner of the living space, with a young girl happily serving tea to a doll, a stuffed bear, and a tricorder wearing nothing but a pair of panties and an undershirt. 

“I didn’t know you had a daughter, Frank?” Frank rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced over at the child.

“I don’t. This is my niece.” 

“Paul’s daughter? I thought she went to live with your mother?” Jean-Luc recalled the accident three years ago that had claimed the life of Frank’s older brother and his wife. They had been stationed on Luna when one of the labs exploded, leaving their four-year-old daughter behind. 

“Yeah, but Mom wanted to go help settle some colony called Arvada and didn’t think it would be a good idea to take Beverly, so she asked me if I minded looking after her until Mom got settled. Anyway, why don’t you take a seat? Bevvy? I’d like you to meet my friend.” Beverly jumped up from her chair and Jean-Luc saw the girl’s curls bounce with her as she moved quickly over to Jean-Luc. “Bev, this is Captain Picard.” 

“Hi, Captain. Want to play tea party with me?” Jean-Luc glanced over at his friend, who grinned at him. 

“Go on. I need to change.” Frank exited the room carrying a bottle of whisky, leaving Jean-Luc alone and uncomfortable with the girl. Jean-Luc allowed the small girl to tug him over to her table, where he noticed there was an adult-sized chair her bear was sitting on. She put the bear on the floor and Jean-Luc was shocked when the girl sat on his lap. 

“Er...Bevvy, was it?” Beverly nodded. “I don’t think you should be sitting on a stranger’s lap in your underwear.” 

“Oh!” Beverly stood and quickly removed the small vest and her panties and sat back on Jean-Luc’s knee. Jean-Luc’s mouth formed an O. 

“Bevvy, why did you take off your clothing?” Beverly bit her lip.

“Because that’s what I’m told to do.” Beverly reached for Jean-Luc’s hand and moved it into her lap. Jean-Luc pulled his hand back.

“Who told you this?” 

“Uncle Frank. He said I had to make his friends happy...” Beverly’s eyes filled with tears and she climbed off his lap and rested her torso on the table with her backside in the air. “I was bad. You can spank me.” 

Jean-Luc was flustered. What was going on with this little girl? He spotted a small blanket in her doll’s cradle and picked it up and covered the girl before sitting her on his lap again, this time with the blanket tucked around her nakedness. “You weren’t bad. Beverly, what happens when you sit on one of Uncle Frank’s friend’s lap?” 

“Uhm....they touch me down there.” Beverly pointed between her legs. “Ad’mal Bailey uses his mouth. His beard hurts.” Beverly quickly clamped her hands over her mouth. “Oops. It was a secret.” Jean-Luc gently stroked her hair in what he hoped was a comforting way.

“It’s okay. I promise, I’ll keep your secret.” In his head, however, Jean-Luc was seething. How could Admiral Bailey even consider touching this child. She couldn’t be older than eight or nine, if she was even that. And how could Frank just allow people to touch this child? He swallowed, afraid o ask his next question. “Bevvy, sweetheart. Can you answer another question for me?” She nodded. “Do they make you touch them?” She nodded. “Where?” Beverly moved her hand towards Jean-Luc’s crotch, but he caught her hand before she made contact.

“I play with their snake. But my mouth sometimes isn’t big enough so I just use my tongue and then the snake squirts and I gotta lick it off.” Jean-Luc clenched his fist in the blanket he had wrapped around Beverly. He closed his eyes, not sure if he wanted to know the answer to this question, but he also knew he needed to find out. 

“Bevvy, have they ever touched you _down there_ ,” he parroted her own words back to her, “with their snake?” She shook her head.

“Uncle Frank said not until I was twelve.” Jean-Luc let out the breath he was holding. “ But they sometimes push their snake against my butt. I don’t like that. Do you want to touch my butt?”

“No, sweetheart. But how would you like to come with me? Can you go get dressed for me while I talk to Uncle Frank?” 

“Uh-huh. Can I bring my doll and my tricorder with me?” 

“Bring whatever you want, sweetheart. You might be with me for a few days.” Beverly eagerly slid off Jean-Luc’s lap and ran back towards her bedroom, the blanket flapping behind her like a cape. Jean-Luc scrubbed his face. What was he going to do? He supposed he would need to contact Felisa, but should he also involve Starfleet? Would they remove Beverly from her grandmother, even if her grandmother didn’t know what her son was doing? But...these men needed to be dealt with. Jean-Luc sighed and rose from his chair and walked back to Frank’s bedroom, where he knocked on the door, but didn’t open the door. 

“Frank, I’m going to take Bevvy back to my quarters, alright?” 

“Hey, yeah, sure Johnny. I hope this means I can _count on you_ in the future if I need anything?” Jean-Luc’s eyebrows raised. _So that’s what he does. He offers up Beverly in exchange for a favour in the future._ A shudder went through Jean-Luc as he thought about what Frank might ask for in exchange for taking the girl’s virginity. Jean-Luc wasn’t sure how to reply. He didn’t want to lie to his friend, but he found himself saying “of course” before he walked away from Frank’s door. 

He knocked on Beverly’s bedroom door, or at least, the room he assumed was hers based on the purple butterflies decorating the door. Beverly opened the door, fortunately dressed. 

“I’m almost ready!” Jean-Luc smiled at the girl. 

“Let’s get you packed for a few days. Uncle Frank might need to take a trip.” 

“Ok!” Beverly opened her closet and pulled out a small duffel bag and then went to her dresser and started shoving clothing into it. 

“Let’s make sure you have a few outfits. Slow down.” Beverly dumped the bag on the bed and Jean-Luc thought for a minute. He would have her pack for four days since that was the usual length of a short mission and then if she needed more clothing he could have items replicated or he could put her clothing into the refresher. “Can you pack four pairs of panties for me?” Beverly nodded and added them to her bag. “Do you like wearing pants or dresses?” Beverly scrunched up her face.

“Both!” 

“Ok, how about you take two dresses and two pairs of pants and two shirts? Do you have a favourite dress?” Beverly nodded. “Pack that on, ok?” Clothing was soon added to the bag. 

“What about Pyjamas?” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Definitely. And don’t forget to get your toothbrush.” Beverly paused and looked over at Jean-Luc.

“And my blankie?” Jean-Luc smiled. This poor girl. 

“Absolutely. And whatever room you have leftover you can fill with toys.” Beverly bit her lip.

“I like to colour and read more.” 

“Alright, well, then pack your art supplies. Anything else you need, I can probably get for you.” Beverly eyed Jean-Luc once more.

“I’m not coming back, am I?” Jean-Luc shook his head. 

“No. At least, I hope not.” Beverly nodded and walked over to her dresser where she grabbed a small picture frame. 

“Then I’m taking this!” She held out the frame to Jean-Luc and he carefully took it from her and wrapped it in her blanket before placing it in her bag. He zipped up the bag and shouldered it. 

“Are you ready?” 

“My tricorder!” She ran before him out into the living room and scooped up the tricorder, the instrument looking large in her small hands. Jean-Luc chuckled and held the bag open for her to place it inside. She tentatively reached out for Jean-Luc’s hand.

“Captain Picard? Am I in trouble?” Jean-Luc knelt down to Beverly’s height and shook his head.

“No, Bevvy, you’re not in trouble. I promise. And, you can call me Jean-Luc.”

“Jean-Luc, can you call me Beverly?” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Of course I can, Beverly.” 

###

“Please don’t leave me, Jean-Luc!” Beverly clung to Jean-Luc’s hand as she stared at the blonde woman in the white lab coat opposite her. Jean-Luc gently pried his hand out of hers.

“I promise I will be on the other side of the curtain while Doctor Jones examines you. You can trust Miranda, she’s a friend of mine.” Doctor Jones smiled.

“I use my first name now. Well, actually, I go by Kate, not Kathryn.” Jean-Luc nodded. 

“Kate, can I talk to you for a minute?” Jean-Luc ran his hand down Beverly’s hair and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “We’ll be right back, Beverly.” Beverly tried to keep her tears from falling because she wanted to show Jean-Luc she was a much bigger girl than her seven and three-quarters years and nodded, watching as Jean-Luc and the doctor walked away from the biobed she was sitting on. 

“Johnny, who is this child? She’s not yours?” Jean-Luc shook his head.

“No. Do you remember Paulie Howard? He was two years ahead of us.” Kate nodded.

“Frankie’s brother?” 

“Yeah. He and his wife died a few years ago, this is his daughter.” Kate eyed her friend.

“So why is she with you?” Jean-Luc rubbed the back of his neck.

“She was staying with Frank. I have reason to believe she might have been.... _assaulted_ ,” he whispered the last word to Kate. 

“By Frankie Howard?” Jean-Luc shook his head.

“No. Beverly told me a little and I gathered from what Frank said to me when I told him I wanted to take Beverly to my quarters that he trades favours for Beverly’s..... _services_ ,” he said with a sneer. “I need you to check her over. I needed someone I could trust. I’m going to ask Marta to come over tonight to talk to her before I decide what to do.” 

“You need to tell the authorities. Frank and anyone who touched her needs to be arrested.” 

“I know, but not until I know that Beverly will be safe with her grandmother. I can’t just leave her.” Kate punched Jean-Luc’s arm.

“Aw, you’re going soft now that you’re a Captain.” He shoved her. 

“So, can you help?” Kate nodded.

“You wait here while I talk to Beverly.” Kate approached the bed and grinned at the girl, who was already studying the tricorder Kate had left on the bed. “Beverly, I’m going to close the curtain around us so you have privacy. Jean-Luc will be right on the other side and anytime you want him in here, you just call for him, alright?” Beverly nodded and Kate held out her hand. “Can I have my tricorder back?”

“I already scanned me. See?” Beverly pointed to the diagram on the display and Kate smiled. 

“Planning on being a doctor?” Beverly shrugged.

“Yeah, maybe.” Kate adjusted a few settings on her tricorder and peered at the results and she sighed. There was definitely an infection. 

“Beverly, does it hurt when you pee?” Beverly’s face flushed as she slowly nodded. “It’s alright. It’s just an infection. I can give you some medicine that will clear it up.” Kate moved to the cabinet on the wall and pulled out a hypospray. “Do you know what this is?” 

“A hypospray?” Kate nodded.

“Indeed. So, I’m going to load it with some antibiotics and then do you want to press it against your hip for me? You press right here to release the medicine.” She showed Beverly how to use the device and Beverly soon heard the hissing noise of the medicine being distributed.

“How come it didn’t go in my butt?” Kate laughed.

“Well, I think you’re a little past getting your shots on your backside. On your hip will work until you’re a teenager, and then you can start getting hyposprays against your neck.”

“Wow, you know a lot Doctor Jones!” Kate smiled at the young girl.

“I’m still learning. I’m only in my second year of rotations.” Kate watched as Beverly toyed with the now empty hypospray, twirling it around in her hands. “Tell you what, you can keep that and practice being a doctor.” Beverly’s eyes lit up.

“Wow, really? Thanks!” Kate smiled and patted Beverly’s hand before she sat on a corner of the biobed. 

“Beverly, I need to ask you a few serious questions. Can you answer them for me before we bring Jean-Luc back in?” Beverly nodded.

“Did Jean-Luc ever touch you here,” Kate pointed at Beverly’s crotch, “Or here?” Kate pointed to Beverly’s chest and was relieved when Beverly shook her head.

“He didn’t even want to touch my butt and I was bad and Uncle Frank would have spanked me but Jean-Luc didn’t! He’s my friend and I’m going to marry him when I’m big!” Kate suppressed her laughter.

“You are are you? Well, I hope you invite me to the wedding.” Louder, Kate called for Jean-Luc to rejoin them and Beverly reached for his hand as soon as he came into view. 

“Is she ok?” Beverly tuned out the two adults and began playing with her new hypospray.

“She had a UTI, which isn’t unheard of at her age as children often cause them by trying to prevent themselves from going to the bathroom if they are in the middle of an enjoyable activity, but it also could have been from bacteria from under fingernails if someone put their fingers inside her. Jean-Luc nodded, tight-lipped. 

“She said they did. She also said that they ‘touched her butt’ with their penis, but I don’t know if she meant they penetrated her. Is there any way to find out?” Kate nodded.

“Beverly? You remember when you used the tricroder on yourself for me?” 

“Uh-huh!”

“Well, you didn’t scan your back! Can you roll over for me so I can scan you now?” Beverly nodded and rolled onto her stomach.

“Should I go?” Kate shook her head. “No, I just wanted to do the initial exam in private.” Jean-Luc glanced at Kate as he realised why she had. Kate reached out and patted his hand. “I’m sorry, Johnny.”

“Jean-Luc, how come Doctor Jones and Uncle Frank call you Johnny?” 

“Well, it was my nickname when I was at school. Like how your nickname was Bevvy.” Beverly’s eyes darkened and she almost shouted at her companion.

“I don’t want to be Bevvy anymore! I’m Beverly!” 

“I’m sorry. I promise, I won’t call you Bevvy again.” Jean-Luc looked over at Kate who shook her head. 

“There’s definite scarring to indicate tears that were healed without the use of a dermol regenerator.” 

“Can you fix it?” Kate nodded and addressed Beverly. “Beverly, I need you to slip off your panties for me.” Beverly shook her head.

“No!” Kate held out her hands.

“I promise, I won’t spank you. I just want to heal something for you so it stops hurting, ok?” Beverly clutched at Jean-Luc’s hand.

“Can Johnny stay?” Jean-Luc chuckled at how easily Beverly fell into using his nick name. Kate nodded.

“If you want him to.” Beverly nodded and removed he hand from Jean-Luc’s to push down her panties and then she quickly reached for Jean-Luc’s hand again and squeezed her eyes closed. “Beverly, do you remember asking me why you didn’t get your hypospray in your bottom?” There was a nod. “Well, this is going to feel just like the hypospray, alright? You’re going to feel something cool touch your bottom.” Kate carefully healed the tear and gently tugged up Beverly’s panties. “You’re all done!” 

Jean-Luc exchanged a glance with Kate, who immediately passed him her tricorder. “This is the only record of Beverly’s exam. Do you want to take this with you?” Jean-Luc shook his head. 

“Keep it safe, Kate. I’ll tell Marta you have it. I don’t want....well, I kind of removed her from her guardian without permission. I don’t want there to be any reason to suspect me of....anything.” 

“Nuh-uh. You told Uncle Frank you were taking me home with you.” Jean-Luc smiled.

“I suppose I did. So, shall we?” Kate reached out to shake Beverly’s hand.

“Well, Doctor Howard, I hope I don’t need to treat you again, but if you ever need anything, you contact me.” Beverly giggled and placed the hypospray into her pocket.

“Thanks Doctor Jones!” She jumped off the biobed and Jean-Luc picked up her bag, glancing back at Kate. 

“I’ll be in touch if I need to.”

###

Beverly was sitting crosslegged on the sofa in Jean-Luc’s quarters, a children’s PADD in her lap. The PADD had all sorts of stories, games, and art activities and she was using a stylus to colour in a picture of a butterfly when the doorchime went off. She didn’t take notice when Jean-Luc went to answer his door. 

“Johnny, I got your message. What’s going on?” Jean-Luc smiled at his old roommate, Marta Batanides. Marta had gone into psychology at the Academy and was fortunately still stationed at Starfleet working in child services. Jean-Luc tilted his head over to the sofa and then brought Marta back into his bedroom, closing the door. Marta smirked. “Really? A booty call?” Jean-Luc flushed.

 _“Marta!_ ”

“Just kidding, Johnny. What’s up?” Jean-Luc told her about Beverly and what Beverly had told him as well as the results of her exam with their former classmate. Marta frowned. “That sure sounds like sexual abuse and exploitation. I can take her with me to child services-“

“No!” Jean-Luc hissed. “I promised her I would take her to her grandmother on Arvada Three.”

“You’re assuming the grandmother doesn’t know what her son was doing to her?” Jean-Luc nodded.

“From what I understand, Felisa Howard was given guardianship over her granddaughter, but when the opportunity came to help colonise Arvada III, she asked Frank to look after Beverly and bring her to Arvada once she was settled in. I doubt Felisa Howard knew what her son was doing with Beverly.” Marta nodded.

“You might be right, but I’ll still have to talk to Mrs Howard. Are you willing to be appointed Beverly’s temporary guardian? Usually in these instances, we try to place the child with parents of a friend until we can locate a relative while we take their guardian in for questioning, but it sounds like she’s attached to you.” Jean-Luc grimaced. He _really_ didn’t like children all that much, but he also knew he had to remove Beverly from her situation. 

“It’s not ideal, but if it’s what I have to do. Fortunately, my quarters on the _Stargazer_ have a second bedroom Beverly can use.” 

“When do you return to the ship?”

“Three days.” Marta nodded. 

“I’ll get the paperwork filed later today. We’re going to have to get security involved. Frank and anyone who touched Beverly. Did she give you any names?”

“Only one. Admiral Bailey.” Marta’s eyes widened. 

“Wow.”

“Yeah. I don’t know if Beverly knows the names of anyone else, but please be gentle with her?” Marta smiled at her friend.

“Softie.” 

They exited the bedroom and Jean-Luc knelt in front of Beverly. “Beverly, sweetheart, I need to go and run a few errands, but my friend Marta is here to stay with you, alright?” 

“How come I can’t go with you?” 

“Ah, well, I have to go to a meeting. You’ll be alright with Marta.” He pressed a communicator into her hand. “Do you know how to use one of these?” she nodded. “If you need me, just press the button and say ‘Jean-Luc Picard’, ok?” 

“Ok.” Jean-Luc pressed a kiss to Beverly’s head and smiled at Marta before he left his quarters. He had lied to the child. He didn’t have a meeting. He was simply meeting his friend Walker for a drink and he wanted Marta to be able to speak with Beverly alone. He knew Marta. She would play games with Beverly and get her to talk.

###

Marta curled up on the other end of the sofa and observed Beverly. She was still drawing on the PADD, but a beat up tricorder was next to her along with an empty hypospray. 

“Working hard?” Marta smiled at Beverly. Beverly looked up from her PADD

“Uh-huh. I’m drawing a butterfly for Johnny.”

“What’s the hypospray for?” Beverly held it out to Marta.

“It’s empty. Doctor Jones gave it to me because I wanna be a doctor when I grow up!” Beverly puffed up her chest proudly.

“That was nice of Doctor Jones. Did she give you the tricorder too?” Beverly shook her head.

“No. It was my Daddy’s. He gave it to me to play with and then he died.” Marta nodded.

“I see. So what do you do with it?” Beverly grinned at the older woman.

“Everything!” She crawled over to Marta on the sofa and showed her the tricorder. “Whenever I get to play outside, I always take pictures of the int’restin’ plants an’ bugs.” Marta grinned.

“Are you sure you don’t want to be a botanist?” 

“What’s that?”

“Like a doctor for plants.” Beverly shook her head.

“No. I wanna be a people doctor, but use plants to help them. Like my nana. She’s a healer an’ she went to help make a new colony on Arvada. But she’ll send for me soon once her house is ready!”

“Will you be sad to leave here?” Beverly shook her head.

“No. I don’t like staying with Uncle Frank. Will Johnny make me go back?” She looked at Marta with pleading eyes. 

“No, Johnny told me he’ll bring you to your grandmother. Why don’t you want to go back to Uncle Frank?” Beverly frowned.

“It’s a secret.” Marta grinned.

“I see. Did you know, I’m a _really_ good secret keeper?” 

“Really?” Marta nodded.

“Really. How about I get us something to drink and you can tell me your secret?” 

“Can I have hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles?” Marta laughed. Jean-Luc would probably kill her if the sugar made the kid hyper, but she was trying to win the girl over. 

“Absolutely. But don’t tell Johnny! This can be our first secret.” 

“Ok!” 

The two settled back on the sofa with a hot chocolate for Beverly and a cup of coffee for Marta an a plate of chocolate chip cookies between them. Marta took a sip of her coffee.

“How about I tell you a secret, and then you can tell me one?” Beverly nodded. “Ok. My secret is....the bottom of my feet are really ticklish.” Beverly giggled. 

“That’s funny! My secret is....” Beverly bit her lip. “I’m ticklish on my tummy!” Marta reached over and tickled the girl lightly.

“That’s not a secret! Everyone is ticklish there.” 

“I got in trouble.” Beverly looked down at the whipped cream. 

“With who?” 

“Ad’mal Bailey spanked me whenI laughed.” Marta frowned and reached over to pat Beverly’s hand. 

“What else happened with Admiral Bailey?” Beverly’s story came out. She told Marta about how when she first arrived, her uncle wasn’t too happy she was there until a friend - she said the man’s name was Derron and Marta made a mental note to search through Starfleet records – asked if he could touch Beverly. Beverly sniffled. 

“He touched me down there and it hurt, but Uncle Frank told him he could come over any time he wanted.” Marta tugged the young girl onto her lap and cradled her gently. 

“Did Derron do anything else?” 

“He touched my butt,” Beverly whispered. “An then he told Uncle Frank he knew people who would like me.” 

“Do you know how many?” 

“Uhm....” Beverly held out her fingers and tried to count. “Mister Derron, Ad’mal Bailey, Captain Ling, Mister Wolke...” Beverly named a dozen individuals. Some of the names Marta recognized, others, particularly the ones Beverly only knew a first name for, she didn’t. 

“Ad’mal Bailey said when I’m older he’s gonna put his snake inside me. I don’t want him to.” Marta smoothed out Beverly’s hair. 

“I promise you, he won’t.” She let go of Beverly and Beverly finished her hot chocolate. Marta laughed when she looked at Beverly’s chocolate covered face. 

“Hmm. How about we get you cleaned up? I saw Johnny has a bathtub. You could have a bath.” 

“Uncle Frank only lets me take showers cos he said people can watch me.” Marta frowned.

“Well, tell you what. You may have a bath and I promise no one will watch you. I’ll just come in to check on you to make sure you’re ok. How does that sound?” 

“Can I have bubbles?” 

“All the bubbles you want, kid.” Beverly’s eyes lit up.

When Jean-Luc came home later, Beverly was fast asleep on the sofa, wrapped in her blankie. He smiled when he saw her. 

“Did you find out what you needed?” He made sure to whisper to not wake up the child and Marta smiled at the sight. 

“I did. I wasn’t sure where Beverly was sleeping, so I let her sleep out here.” Jean-Luc nodded and lifted the girl into his arms.

“I thought I’d give her my bed for now. If she comes with me on my ship, she can have the second bedroom, but my guest quarters just have the one. I’ll sleep on the sofa.” Marta followed behind and pulled down the blanket on the bed for him. “Thanks.” Once Beverly was safely tucked in, Jean-Luc ordered the lights to stay low in case she was afraid of the dark and closed the door. He headed over to the kitchenette. “Drink?”

“Sure, but I thought you were out for a drink with Walker?” 

“I was, but something tells me I’m going to need another one.” Marta grimaced. Jean-Luc opened a cabinet and pulled out a bottle. 

“Oooh, fancy!”

“A gift from Greg for making Captain.” He opened the bottle and poured two glasses and passed one to Marta. She held up her glass.

“Cheers, Greg.” Jean-Luc carried the bottle over to the sofa. 

“What are we going to do for Beverly?” 

“She definitely is not returning to Frank Howard, that’s for sure. She said she wants to go to her nana. I assume that’s Felisa?” Jean-Luc nodded. 

“I don’t know if she’s ready for Beverly to join her, but I plan on taking her there.” Marta nodded and sipped her drink, then coughed.

“Wow. Strong stuff.” She took a deep breath. “Beverly told me...more than she told you, I’m sure. I have a dozen names, some are people we know, others I only have a first name for that I don’t recognize. Let me jot them down.” Marta pulled out a PADD from her shoulder bag and made the list based off her memory, and added stars next to a few people’s names and passed the list to Jean-Luc.

“What are the stars for? Do I want to know?” Marta shook her head and Jean-Luc gave her a dark look. “I changed my mind. Tell me.”

“Those are the men who....may have violated her anus.” Jean-Luc saw red and he jumped up from the sofa.

“I’ll kill them. She’s just a girl. A little girl. How could they.... _why_ would they?” Marta put a hand out on Jean-Luc’s arm and led him back to his seat.

“Settle down, Johnny. I can’t have you put in the brig for assault. Besides, Beverly seems to be attached to you, so she needs you to keep your nose clean.” Jean-Luc sighed and ran his hand through his receding hair.

“I’m sorry, Marta.” Marta patted his hand again.

“I know. You seem to be attached to the little girl.” 

“I just remember her father and how proud he was when she was born. I didn’t know Paul as well as I knew Frank, but I know he loved his daughter very much and I can’t wonder what he would be doing to his younger brother if he knew what Frank was involved in.” 

“I remember Paul a bit. Beverly has the same colour hair as him and the freckles.” Marta continued to make notes on her PADD, writing down everything Beverly had told her. She sent a message to Kate Jones, asking her to send the tricorder readings and her medical report from Beverly’s exam. She was going to put together a case to take to Starfleet, but she would have to do it in a way that protected Beverly. Fortunately, in cases involving a minor, their name would be scratched from the records and they would only be referred to as “the girl” or “the boy”, but she would need to use Beverly’s name in the initial investigation. She passed Jean-Luc her PADD.

“Thumbprint here.” 

“What’s this?”

“Temporary guardianship orders. They’re only good for seventy-two hours, so I’ll have to get this in front of the judiciary first thing in the morning to get it to stick for a longer temporary basis until you can turn her over to her grandmother. But for now, she’s your responsibility for at least the next three days. Can you handle that?” Jean-Luc shrugged.

“I’m not entirely sure what to do with a child, not having any of my own, but she feels safe with me, so I’ll figure it out. Can she go to school tomorrow or should I keep her out?” Marta pursed her lips.

“Wait until we arrest Frank. I wouldn’t want him trying to remove her from school.” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Alright. I’ll take her to the park tomorrow.” 

“Sounds like a good idea. I’ll contact you with further information. I’ll try to keep Beverly out of it as much as possible, but I might need you to make a statement from when you met Beverly, if that’s alright.” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Do you want to take it now?” 

“As good as any.” Marta pressed a few buttons on her PADD. “ Lieutenant Commander Marta Batanides interviewing Captain Jean-Luc Picard in reference to case number three five six apple fox... umbrella five.” Jean-Luc snorted.

“Forgot the alphabet again?” Marta rolled her eyes.

“I _am_ recording this, _Captain_.”

“Sorry. Continue.” 

“Right. Captain Picard, can you please describe to me what happened earlier today?” Jean-Luc nodded and repeated the entire story of seeing his old friend Frank, thinking Frank was going to try to introduce him to someone to date, and finding out it was Beverly. He detailed Beverly taking off he clothing for him, despite the fact that he was cringing the whole time. Marta interrupted him.

“For the record, Captain, did you touch Beverly at all when she was naked?” 

“No. She sat on my lap and I didn’t touch her, and then I wrapped her blanket around her before I held her again.” 

“Thank you. I have Beverly’s statement taken earlier to confirm.” Jean-Luc nodded and continued speaking for several minutes, repeating Beverly’s story she had told Marta, trying not to add his own personal bias to the tale.

“And what happened when you told Frank Howard you were taking her away from his quarters?” Jean-Luc snorted.

“I think he thought I wanted to touch her in the privacy of my quarters, so he told me it was fine and that I would owe him a favour in the future. I then took her to Medical, where we saw Doctor Kathryn Miranda Jones.” Marta nodded.

“I have the report from Doctor Jones, and I will be interviewing her tomorrow, but can you tell me about the exam?” 

“As much as I know. Doctor Jones saw Beverly privately for the first part of her exam. I was only present for the second half after Beverly asked me to stay while Doctor Jones repaired a,” Jean-Luc’s voice faltered. 

“What did Doctor Jones repair?”

“A tear. In Beverly’s rectum.” 

“And did Beverly indicate to you what caused the tear?” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows at his friend.

“I could take a guess, but I’d rather not.” Jean-Luc then detailed bringing Beverly home to his quarters, feeding her dinner and then ending his conversation by stating he left his quarters after Marta arrived. 

“End recording,” Marta put her PADD down and reached for her friend’s arm again. “Thank you, Jean-Luc. I know this was hard for you, but now I shouldn’t have to ask you again.” Marta rose from her seat and kissed Jean-Luc’ cheek. “Goodnight, Johnny. I’ll speak with you tomorrow.”

Jean-Luc had a hard time falling asleep. After Marta left, he snuck back into the bedroom to get himself a set of pyjamas and he took a long, hot shower before he settled down on the sofa with a cup of tea and a PADD with a new novel. He was still awake several hours later when he heard whimpering coming from the bedroom. He was by Beverly’s side in an instant, stroking he hair and lifting her up into his arms. “Shh, Beverly. It’s alright. You’re safe.” Beverly’s eyes opened. “Did you have a bad dream?” Beverly nodded.

“It was-“

“Shh, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to. But you should try to get some more sleep.”

“Ok. Johnny?” 

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

“Stay with me until I fall back asleep?” Jean-Luc chuckled. 

“I suppose.” He laid Beverly back down on the bed and kissed her forehead. “I’ll just go get my book from the other room.” When he returned, he settled into the arm chair in the bedroom and glanced over at Beverly. It was going to be a long night.

###

The seventy-two hours were nearly up before Marta contacted Jean-Luc again. 

“ _Johnny. We have everyone in custody and I’ve spoken with Felisa Howard. She has agreed to grant you what we like to call permanent temporary guardianship.”_ Jean-Luc glanced at his friend on the screen.

“Marta, that doesn’t make sense.”

 _“I know. But what it means is that your temporary guardianship for Beverly is permanent_ until _she can be sent to live with her grandmother. I just keeps us from constantly having to apply to extend your temporary guardianship, and it means you can take her on the_ Stargazer _in two days.”_

“That’s brilliant. Will Felisa be calling me?” Marta nodded.

_“She said she’d call tonight. She wants to talk to Beverly, first. I think she feels like she’s failed Beverly.”_

“I hope you told her she hadn’t.”

_“I did. But you know mothers and grandmothers.”_

“Indeed. Why don’t you stop by for dinner with us tonight and you can be here in case it doesn’t go well when Beverly talks to Felisa?” 

_“I can do that. See you tonight.”_

Beverly was, once again, curled up on the sofa with her PADD. 

“Did Marta say I could stay with you?” Jean-Luc nodded.

“Until your grandmother is ready for you to join her, you’ll be staying with me on the _Stargazer_. I’m afraid we don’t have any other children on board right now, though. And we’ll have to arrange for you to attend school or do lessons from my ship.” Beverly’s eyes lit up.

“Can I see Sickbay?” Jean-Luc nodded.

“You may. And as long as you don’t ask too many questions, you might even be allowed to watch.” Beverly launched herself off of the sofa into Jean-Luc’s arms, hugging him tight. 

“Thank you, Johnny!” 

###

It was a bit of an adjustment for Jean-Luc to have the young girl living with him, but he knew she was safe to walk in the corridors on her own. The crew knew Beverly wasn’t Jean-Luc’s child, but they all assumed he was looking after her as a favour for a friend, which he supposed wasn’t exactly a lie. Beverly loved her time on the _Stargazer_ and she told Jean-Luc in no uncertain terms that she was definitely going to be _his_ CMO when she was older. He had laughed and told her that by then he’d be an old man and she had scoffed and told him that was when he was going to marry her. 

He allowed her her small fantasy. It’s not like it would do any harm for her to have her crush on him while she was a young girl since she was sure to meet young men her own age at some point. 

Eight months later, when Felisa Howard was finally ready for her granddaughter to join her, Jean-Luc found that he actually missed the girl. It didn’t make him rush off to get anyone pregnant, but he knew he would be able to handle a child of his own, someday. Little did he know that one day in the future he would wind up practically adopting Beverly’s son years after her husband passed away or that he and Beverly would wind up together one day.

###FIN###

**Author's Note:**

> Have you all seen those things going around about how the lockdown has people having weird dreams? Yeah, this.


End file.
